citvfandomcom-20200214-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is an American animated television series produced by Filmation Associates, based on the Masters of the Universe toyline from Mattel. The show, often referred to as simply He-Man, was one of the most popular animated children's shows of the 1980s, and has retained a heavy cult following to this day. It aired on Children's ITV from 1983 to 1988. Episode Guide # Diamond Ray of Disappearance (September 5, 1983) # She-Demon of Phantos (September 12, 1983) # Teela's Quest (September 19, 1983) # The Curse of the Spellstone (September 26, 1983) # The Time Corridor (October 3, 1983) # The Dragon Invasion (January 16, 1984) # Like Father, Like Daughter (January 23, 1984) # Colossor Awakes (January 30, 1984) # Evil-Lyn's Plot (February 6, 1984) # Reign of the Monster (February 13, 1984) # Prince Adam No More (February 20, 1984) # Disappearing Act (February 27, 1984) # Dawn of Dragoon (March 5, 1984) # Song of Celice (March 12, 1984) # Creatures from the Tar Swamp (March 19, 1984) # The Dragon's Gift (March 26, 1984) # A Friend in Need (July 30, 1984) # The Defection (August 6, 1984) # The Sleepers Awaken (August 13, 1984) # Damiar the Demon (August 20, 1984) # Wizard of Stone Mountain (September 3, 1984) # Ordeal in the Darklands (September 10, 1984) # A Beastly Sideshow (September 17, 1984) # Masks of Power (September 24, 1984) # The Shaping Staff (October 1, 1984) # Orko's Favorite Uncle (October 8, 1984) # The Cosmic Comet (October 15, 1984) # The Search (October 22, 1984) # It's Not My Fault (October 29, 1984) # Valley of Power (November 5, 1984) # The Royal Cousin (November 12, 1984) # Double Edged Sword (November 19, 1984) # Quest for He-Man (November 26, 1984) # The Return of Orko's Uncle (December 3, 1984) # The Taking of Grayskull (December 10, 1984) # Trouble in Arcadia (December 17, 1984) # The Starchild (January 7, 1985) # Game Plan (January 14, 1985) # Temple of the Sun (January 21, 1985) # Return of the Gryphon (January 28, 1985) # Keeper of the Ancient Ruins (February 4, 1985) # Eternal Darkenss (February 11, 1985) # The Mystery of Man-E-Faces (February 18, 1985) # Orko's Missing Magic (February 25, 1985) # Teela's Trial (March 4, 1985) # Castle of Heroes (March 11, 1985) # Evilseed (March 18, 1985) # Pawns of the Game Master (March 25, 1985) # The Once and Future Duke (April 1, 1985) # The House of Shokoti: Part 1 (April 15, 1985) # The House of Shokoti: Part 2 (April 22, 1985) # Search for the VHO (April 29, 1985) # Golden Disks of Knowledge (May 13, 1985) # The Huntsman (January 6, 1986) # The Return of Granamyr (January 13, 1986) # Return of Evil (January 20, 1986) # The Region of Ice (January 27, 1986) # The Remedy (February 3, 1986) # Dree Elle's Return (February 10, 1986) # Quest for the Sword (February 17, 1986) # City Beneath the Sea (February 24, 1986) # A Trip to Morainia (March 3, 1986) # The Witch and the Warrior (March 10, 1986) # The Heart of a Giant (March 17, 1986) #The Cat and the Spider (March 24, 1986) #Disappearing Dragons (April 7, 1986) #Origin of the Sorceress (April 14, 1986) #The Great Books Mistery (April 21, 1986) #Things That Go Bump in the Night (April 28, 1986) #Search for the Past (May 12, 1986) #The Time Wheel (May 19, 1986) #Just a Little Lie (June 2, 1986) #Three on a Dare (June 9, 1986) #Day of the Machines (June 16, 1986) #The Gamesman (June 23, 1986) #The Journey to Stone City (September 1, 1986) #Trouble in Trolla (September 8, 1986) #Betrayal of Stratos (September 15, 1986) #Fisto's Forest (September 22, 1986) #The Good Shall Survive (September 29, 1986) #The Secret of Castle Grayskull (October 6, 1986) #No Job Too Small (October 13, 1986) #A Bird in the Hand (October 20, 1986) #Battlecat (October 27, 1986) #Visitors from Earth (November 3, 1986) #The Greatest Show on Eternia (November 10, 1986) #Orko's New Friend (November 17, 1986) #The Gambler (November 24, 1986) #The Bitter Rose (December 1, 1986) #Revenge is Never Sweet (December 8, 1986) #Not So Blind (December 15, 1986) #Monster on the Mountain (January 6, 1987) #Time Doesn't Fly (January 13, 1987) #The Arena (January 20, 1987) #The Ice Age Cometh (January 27, 1987) #The Eternia Flower (February 10, 1987) #The Rainbow Warrior (February 17, 1987) #Into the Abyss (February 24, 1987) #Attack from Below (March 3, 1987) #To Save Skeletor (March 10, 1987) #The Energy Beast (March 24, 1987) #The Rarest Gift of All (March 31, 1987) #Orko's Return (April 7, 1987) #The Shadow of Skeletor (April 14, 1987) #Hunt for He Man (April 21, 1987) #To Save the Creatures (April 28, 1987) #The Games (May 5, 1987) #The Littlest Giant (May 19, 1987) #Jacob and the Widgets (May 26, 1987) #One for All (June 2, 1987) #Teela's Triumph (June 9, 1987) #Beauty and the Beast (June 16, 1987) #Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere (June 23, 1987) #Happy Birthday Roboto (January 8, 1988) #Search for a Son (January 15, 1988) #The Magic Falls (January 22, 1988) #Double Trouble (January 29, 1988) #The Problem with Power (February 5, 1988) #Capture the Comet Keeper (February 12, 1988) #The Ancient Mirror of Avathar (February 19, 1988) #The Toy Maker (February 26, 1988) #Mistaken Identity (March 4, 1988) #The Cold Zone (March 11, 1988) #Bargain with Evil (March 18, 1988) Category:Shows with wikias Category:CITV Shows Category:Acquired shows